


Comfort Food for Beginners, Interlude:  Exit 9 to Happyland (Dean/Castiel)

by squeemonster



Series: Comfort Food [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeemonster/pseuds/squeemonster





	Comfort Food for Beginners, Interlude:  Exit 9 to Happyland (Dean/Castiel)

**Title** : Comfort Food for Beginners, Interlude: Exit 9 to Happyland  
 **Rating** : R (for language)  
 **Pairing** : Dean/Castiel  
 **Word Count** : 381  
 **Notes** : Another interlude for my [Comfort Food series](http://squeemonster.livejournal.com/tag/comfort%20food%20for%20beginners). This series is not in chronological order, it's just different scenes from the lives of those in Team Free Will, focusing on the relationship between Dean and Cas. Set after the events of season six, Castiel is now fully human and hunting with the Winchesters.  
 **Summary** : Another car ride in the life of Team Free Will.

 

  
"Dean."

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Google maps informs me that there is a toy store approximately five miles off Exit 9."

"Oh yeah? Okay, cool, we got time to make a stop."

"…."

"…."

"Why is Cas wanting to go to a toy store?"

"Uh, he's never been to one before? Jeez, Sammy, why you gotta be all up in our business all the time?"

"Actually, I have been to one before. Uriel had a fondness for Play-Doh."

"…."

"…."

"Dean and I are wanting to purchase a cotton candy maker."

"Oh. Well, that's…cool. I haven't had cotton candy in years. I might want to get in on that, make some with you guys."

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea--"

"Yes, Sam, you'd be best to wait and make it on your own. Or, I suppose, we could try to make some extra, though I'm not sure if there will be any left over, given the way we're making it."

"…Okaaaay, um, if you're not wanting to share, all you gotta do is say so, guys."

"No, Sam, you misunderstand. You see, instead of using the cardboard stick on which to wrap the cotton candy, we're experimenting by--"

"Cas, don't--"

"--using Dean's penis as the stick."

"OH MY GOD--"

"CAS! You know I hate it when you use the word 'penis'!"

"…."

"…."

"Out of everything he just told me, your _brother_ , the only thing you have a problem with is his use of the word 'penis'?"

"Dude, you should know by now not to ask too many questions where me and Cas are concerned. Not my fault your sweet tooth made you stupid. Or stupid _er_. Besides, the word 'penis' gives me the willies. Heh, 'willies.' Get it?"

"...."

"...I don't get it, Dean."

"Oh, uh, 'willies' means giving me the creeps. Making my skin crawl. But it's also another word for dicks."

"Oh.…That's a very clever word play, Dean."

"...Thanks, buddy."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Dude, NO EYESEXING WHILE DRIVING! How many times am I gonna have to yell at you about this?!"

"Give me a break, Sammy! I gotta look in the rearview at some point!"

"…."

"…Besides, it's not 'eyesexing,' it's 'eye _fucking_ '."

"…."

"I prefer the term eye _copulating_."

"…."

"…."

"…I intended that to be humorous."

"I know, buddy. We'll get you there someday."  


 


End file.
